


Alliance

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cato/Ginny Weasley,  It's a love story for the new age / For the six page / Want a quick, sick rampage?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Welcome Home_ Harry Potter LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "Cato/Ginny Weasley, It's a love story for the new age / For the six page / Want a quick, sick rampage?"

Cato watches her with fascination. He's never seen such a fighter.

She dips her hair in the dye and works it through with her fingers, toning down the brass. She's smart. The red would make her stand out in a more places than it would help her. "Evening the playing field," she says, and doesn't ask for help when she rinses the dye.

 

She hadn't volunteered, she'd been chosen, but in a move of cruel solidarity the girls from Two had decided to let her go. She's always been friendless. No one volunteered to take her place. 

When Twelve gets reaped, he can see a flicker of jealousy in her eye as they watch on the screens. "I'm the only girl in my family," she explains. "Seven brothers, no sisters." No one could have taken her place even if they wanted to.

 

In the practice room there's not an item she can't make a weapon from. She's deadly with throwing knives, spears, but she favors a machete. She uses it to slice up a dummy and as it falls to pieces on the floor, she laughs.

 

The only thing his mentor tells him is to not underestimate the girls. He'd learned it in training, but no girl has ever beaten him so he doesn't really believe it. It really was a lesson he should have committed to memory.

 

The night before the Games, she appears at his doorway without a stitch on.

"Ginny?"

"I don't want to die a virgin," she says calmly. "Care to form an alliance?" Cato can't help the way his eyes hungrily roam over her flesh in the Capitol apartment. Her breasts, small but round, just as he'd imagined, and the apex of her thighs covered in still-red hair.

"Get over here," he beckons her to the bed and she pounces on him with a twisted smirk, pressing her lips against his as they fight each other well into the night.

 

On the platforms Cato looks around to the kids, terrified as they rightly should be. The clock counts down in slow agony. The buzzer sounds and they all run. It's a mix of screams and bloodshed and desperate cries as Cato picks off every one he can. Ginny's perched on a crate of supplies when he gets back to the Cornucopia, a machete in her hands.

"You really should have turned me away last night," she says with a bright smile, pulling him close for a kiss.

Cato laughs. "Why? Is my form off? I think I'm doing the job quite well," he gestures to the field littered with the bodies of 6 tributes.

"You're not as alert as you could be," she tells him as she slits his throat. He falls back into the grass, clutching at his neck as the blood sputters out. "You could have used the sleep."


End file.
